


Never Introduce a Robot to Doctor Who

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Doctor Who References, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian explains Doctor Who to a group of his Fellow Robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Introduce a Robot to Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_Million_Word's August Rush Challenge using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://s203.photobucket.com/user/Backstreetboysrule6/media/August%20Rush%202014/Day2Dorian.jpg.html

“Theres this show right,” Dorian said waving his hands around wildly in front of the crowd of people that gathered around him, “been going on for over eighty years now with this mysterious man who flies around in a blue box that takes him anywhere, the future, the past….outer space by this guy called the Doctor…there’s been 20 of them.”

“Well isn’t this quite the hilarious sight to see,” John said taking a sip of his coffee, “A robot explaining Doctor Who to other Robots.”

“We should introduce him to Buffy next,” Rudy said nodding in glee, “he’ll take 20 minutes trying to talk about Giles.”

Both men just laughed and gave each other a low high five, continuing to witness the rather hilarious sight in front of them.


End file.
